1. Field
The presently disclosed embodiment concerns pouch reservoirs for casings used to dispense pressurized products and the casings comprising such pouch reservoirs. It applies to casings used to dispense aerosol, liquid or pastelike products under pressure which comprise a pouch reservoir containing the product to be dispensed and in particular to refillable casings.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Document EP 2488426 A1 concerns a refillable casing comprising a pouch filled with a product to be dispensed and secured to a dome having a diffuser, the dome being fixed by means of a threaded bushing on an airtight casing designed to be filled with a pressurized gas.
Document EP 2551215 A1 concerns a method of fabrication of a refill device comprising a pouch containing a product to be diffused for a refillable diffuser casing and a refill device adapted to this method.
The method involves the steps of production of the pouch open at one end, filling of the pouch by means of a dispensing device and then fixation of the pouch to a valve. After the step of fixation of the pouch to the valve, the method involves a step of assembly of the valve with a closure cover of the casing, via the bottom of the cover.
The pouch refill device, containing a valve and a pouch, comprises a cover adapted to the fixation of the valve under the cover with the pouch filled. The cover comprises a crown surrounding a circular seat for receiving a cup integrated with the valve.
Document WO2013/076081 A1 concerns a closure device for a refillable diffusing casing comprising a valve mounted in a cup and a connection dome between the cup and an upper flange of a container of the casing, and a diffusing casing containing the latter.
The closure device of the refillable diffusing casing is such that the connection dome comprises one or more support edges of a peripheral beading of the cup and a support collar on the upper flange, the device further comprising a cap provided with an access opening to the valve and adapted to cover the connection dome and be fixed tightly to the container.
These documents in the name of the applicant have the goal of making it easier to fabricate refillable diffusing casings containing a pouch filled with a product to be diffused. For such casings, the filling of the pouch and the ease of manufacture of refills can be further improved, which is one of the purposes of the present invention.